


The Recital

by LunaresPlebian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult!Frisk, Angst, F/M, Fem!Frisk, Fluff, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaresPlebian/pseuds/LunaresPlebian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight years after the barrier went down and Frisk and company have nicely settled into a routine lifestyle. however much to the confusion of Sans she hides one of her favorite hobbies from him entirely, claiming she hasn't improved enough. When the pair begin to be plagued by nightmares, their shared experience tension grows between them, however it ultimately brings them closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hurt Feelings

It's been eight years since the barrier went down, Sans thought absently to himself, he reflected back on the years, watching Frisk grow from ten to eighteen had amazed everyone as monsters didn't age the same way humans did. Toriel excitedly marked every time Frisk grew noticeably on a door frame as she had seen on a variety of human TV shows, Frisk happily complied every time even as she became much older then the children from the shows, even letting Toriel continue to check for a year after she had stopped growing. She grew to almost as tall as him.

She attended classes at school almost religiously all the way until she graduated, even when she outgrew the grade school Toriel taught at and started into high school, she had taken up a few hobbies, writing and drawing, she had a blog and chatted with a lot of people from far away on the internet. But one of her hobbies eluded Sans; she took up playing the piano at age twelve, but wouldn't let Sans take her to her lessons of be at her house while she was practicing, it was almost like she was preparing something he wasn't allowed to see, it confused him but he respected her decision.

"Sans!" Papyrus yelled from the other room, "we're supposed to be having dinner with Frisk and Toriel in fifteen minutes, are you ready?"

"yeah bro, don't I look ready?" Sans responded not moving from the couch.

Papyrus entered the room and scrutinized him from the doorway, wearing a bright yellow graphic tee that read 'cool dude' in big green letters and a pair of bright blue shorts he picked up when Frisk last took them to the department store nearby. "You look like you're wearing what you always wear." He judged.

"then I guess you can say I'm good to _goat_!" Sans retorted, chuckling to himself.

Papyrus glared, gritting his teeth. "that was a stretch Sans." He replied dismissively.

When they arrived they we're greeted by Frisk opening the door, signing excitedly about having lasagne for dinner.

"I'm always happy to try a new type of spaghetti." Papyrus exclaimed, Frisk nodded happily, she had given up on explaining that spaghetti wasn't the origin of all pasta dishes long ago.

Papyrus left to help Toriel in the kitchen and Frisk motioned for Sans to sit on the couch with her, they joked around and watched TV until Toriel called them to the table.

Dinner was the same affair as every week, joking and banter, there's normally more people but everyone else was busy this week, Undyne was helping Alphys with some study at the collage she worked at, and Mettaton was on tour till the end of the month.

Toriel spoke up, "You know boys, Frisk has a piano recital coming up. You should come."

Frisk coughed as she choked on a bite of lasagne, everyone sat silent for a moment while she took a drink of milk before signing frantically at Toriel.

"Why not?" Frisk signed some more, Sans caught 'you know why.' "No sweetie I really don't, I'm sure they would love to go see you, you're the best in your class."

She signed some more, Sans recognized something like 'not good enough', Papyrus spoke up "You can't be better then the best Frisk, I should know, as I the Great Papyrus have heard your music and also recognize you as the best."

She huffed, Sans spoke now "You know kid I'm feeling pretty left out, why don't you want me to hear you play?" He mentally kicked himself for sounding so hurt.

Her expression sank as she fought back tears, 'I'm sorry.' She signed, before standing and going to her room, leaving her food half-eaten to get cold.


	2. Resolve

Everyone left at the table finished their dinner with forced conversation, Sans felt awful, when Toriel offered him pie after supper he shook his head, "I'm going to go talk to Frisk, I don't want her to think I'm trying to force her to do something she doesn't want to."

"Alright Sans, there's still pie down here for both of you when you two are done talking." He nodded, and headed upstairs.

He knocked before entering her room, the lights were off and there was a Frisk shaped lump under the covers of the bed on the other side of the room.

Sans sighed, crossing the room and taking a seat gingerly on the edge of the bed, "hey kiddo," he said, scratching the back of his neck, "I didn't mean to upset you there." She didn't move, "Hey c'mon, don't give me the _silent_ treatment." He joked, she still didn't move, he sighed. "Okay kid, when my comedic talents don't work I get the message to leave you be." He stood to leave the room, but was stopped by a hand grabbing the sleeve of his hoodie.

He turned around and came face to face with Frisk, hair disheveled, face red and tear stained, siting upright in bed, her eyes pleaded, 'don't go' she signed. He sat back down beside her, handing her the tissues from the nightstand, she blew her nose but tears still fell from her eyes.

He drew her into a gentle hug, "I'm sorry Frisk I didn't realize it meant that much to you. I don't have to hear you play ever if you don't want me to."

She shook her head, leaning back to sign frantically. Sans caught none of it. "uh, sorry but can you run through that again slowly, sign language isn't really my _forte_." He said grinning. Frisk snorted and smiled.

She signed slowly this time, 'I want you to, but I'm not good enough yet.'

"But didn't Toriel say you were the best in your class?"

'Still not good enough.' Sans was confused, "you know kid, you don't have to go out of your way for me."

She smiled, but something in her eyes was off, 'I do though' she signed again.

Sans sighed, "well I guess I can't tell you what to do, if you feel you really need to then I won't bother you about it." She hugged him, "okay so now that we've sorted that out do you want to go get some pie?"

Frisk nodded and they headed downstairs.

* * *

 

"I'm glad you two smoothed things over, it would pain me to see you not talking to each other." Toriel said as she put slices of pie onto a couple of plates.

"Well, I do most of the talking anyway, so it wouldn't be a huge change." Sans said, leaning back in his chair.

"Sans! That was just in poor taste!" Papyrus yelled from the living room, but Frisk and Toriel were amused anyway.

"So will you boys be coming to Frisk's recital?" Toriel quizzed, setting the plates out for them.

Sans looked across the table at Frisk, "Paps can go, but Frisk and I talked about it and we decided I can go to any others she has, if she feels she still needs to improve for little old me then that's her choice."

"Oh, that's nice of you Sans, Frisk I just don't understa—" she trailed off when she read Frisk's face. "well alright." She said shrugging and moving back to cleaning dishes.

After dessert, Frisk and Sans watched some videos on the internet until it was time for Sans and Papyrus to go home. Frisk hugged them both and stood at the door to wave them off.


	3. The Dream

That was the night the dreams started...

Sans found himself standing in the last corridor, he looked ahead and saw…himself?

He was leaning against a pillar, but he looked different then himself, his eyes were tired, saddened even, he was wearing a red scarf that covered the bottom half of his face, it looked a lot like the one that Papyrus wore. He felt confused, he stepped forward to go talk to himself, but before he could say anything he heard footsteps.

He looked down the corridor to see Frisk, ten again, he remembered this meeting, but he remembered it a lot differently.

"Frisk?" he called out, but he quickly realized they couldn't hear him, he could only watch.

"Heya" he heard other him say, stepping away from the pillar, "you've been busy huh?"

Frisk sneered from down the hall, other Sans turned toward her, "so, I've got a question for ya." He paused, Frisk stood and waited, "do you think even the worst person can change…? That everyone can be a good person, if they just try?" Another pause, Frisk kept glaring down the hall. Other Sans laughed humorlessly, "all right. Well here's a better question. Do you wanna have a bad time? Cause if you take another step forward…" Sans stared in disbelief, frozen in place. "you are really not going to like what happens next."

Frisk pulled a knife out of her pocket, dust floating to the ground as she did, Sans felt nauseous, "welp." He heard other him respond, unfazed, he looked out one of the large windows, "sorry, old lady. This is why I never make promises."

Sans stood by horrified as he watched himself get ready for a battle, this was wrong, this isn't how it happened. Frisk readied the knife, her expression was hollow. He wanted to do something to stop this but didn't know how.

"It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming… on days like these, kids like you…" he watched as his eye started to glow blue, "should be burning in hell." Voice filled with rage Sans watched himself launch a barrage of attacks at Frisk, who avoided most of them but still ended up battered and on her knees.

"huh." He heard himself say, "always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first."

Frisk lunged forward and took a swing at Sans, who avoided the attack easily, she growled in frustration. "What? You think I'm just going to stand there and take it?"

The battle continued that way, Frisk taking useless swings and other Sans assaulting them with attacks, he would talk about stuff that sounded important between attacks but Sans was too horrified to listen. He watched himself fight his beloved friend for what seemed like an eternity before he noticed other Sans' shoulders slump.

"I know you didn't answer me before, but…" Frisk paused, bruised and badly beaten, her legs could barely hold her up anymore. He continued, "somewhere in there, I can feel it, There's a glimmer of a good person inside of you, the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. Someone who, in another time, might have even been… a friend? C'mon buddy. Do you remember me?" Frisk started to visibly shake, obviously having some kind of internal struggle. "please, if you're listening…let's forget all of this, okay? Just lay your weapon down, and…well, my job will be a lot easier."

Frisk stood frozen for a moment, Sans stood by in shock, other Sans watched cautiously. Frisk's internal struggle seemed to go on a little longer, before suddenly tears came to her eyes, she dropped the knife falling to her knees, sobs shaking her whole body.

This time Sans moved with his alternate self as he moved to Frisk's side, "Finally. Buddy. Pal. I know how hard it must be… to make that choice, to go back on everything you've worked up to. I want you to know… I wont let it go to waste… C'mere pal." He said, pulling Frisk into a hug, Frisk sobbed into his shoulder and tears came to his eyes.

He hugged her tighter, "I'm sorry." He said before suddenly pushing Frisk back, Sans was just as shocked as Frisk was as bones smashed through the ground and impaled Frisk in several places, spraying a fine mist of blood everywhere, she screamed in pain, an awful hoarse sound coming from damaged vocal chords, as the bones withdrew and left her on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. Other Sans moved to her side and picked her up to cradle her tears flowing down his face. Sans fell to his knees, petrified.

"sorry kid, but if you really are my friend, you'll reset." He sobbed a little, she coughed and reached a weak hand up and wiped his tears.

She nodded and slowly started to sign, 'I'm sorry, I'll do better next time.'

Other Sans chuckled sadly, "I know you will kid…" She let out her last breath and he clutched her to his chest. "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sans!" Sans was woken by a sudden yell, jolting upright he saw Papyrus was looking at him, concern plain on his face. "you were crying loudly in your sleep brother…"

Sans reached up to his face, his bony hand was shaking as he wiped the tears away. "Ah, it's nothing bro, just had a bad dream." He said, grinning lazily.

"Well its not normal for you to make so much noise in your sleep, do you want to talk about it?" Papyrus encouraged.

"nah, there's nothing to talk about, I guess it just really—"

" _Sans… I'm warning you."_ Papyrus cut him off, talking through clenched teeth.

" _Rattled_ me!" Sans finished ignoring Papyrus entirely, who threw their hands up and stormed out of the room in a huff.

Sans let his smile drop, he couldn't shake how real the dream felt; and he could never imagine hurting Frisk like that.

It was still late but he was too shaken to go back to sleep, he pulled a laptop he had purchased shortly after arriving here out of the drawer of his nightstand, it took awhile to boot up; it was new when he got it but he quickly learned technology only stays "new" for a few weeks at best.

When he made it to his desktop and everything loaded he immediately heard a notification for a new instant message, he brought up his messenger.

 **Frisk:** what are you doing up at this late hour young man?

He laughed at the mock authority in the text.

 **You:** im older then you frisk, dont get smart with me

 **Frisk:** lol

 **You:** so what are you doing up kiddo?

 **Frisk:** had a bad dream and couldn't get back to sleep just yet…

 **You:** heh, same here

 **Frisk:** do you want to talk about it?

 **You:** not really… you?

 **Frisk:** not really, no…

That's one of the reasons Sans knew he and Frisk got along so well, they seemed to have a silent knowledge of when to persist and when to leave well enough alone with each other. Which made Sans feel worse about what happened at dinner tonight.

 **You:** hey

 **Frisk:** hmm?

 **You:** i wanted to say i was sorry again for pushing you earlier tonight

 **Frisk:** really Sans, its okay, I understand… you feel left out.

 **You:** its really not ok though…

 **Frisk:** Sans

 **You:** what?

 **Frisk:** stop it.

 **You:** stop what?

 **Frisk:** beating yourself up about things we already resolved.

 **You:** im not

 **Frisk:** you are though

Sans started to type out about how what he did really wasn't cool and he doesn't feel like its resolved but stopped when another message came through.

 **Frisk:** I did some thinking after you guys left tonight…

Sans deleted what he was typing, now wasn't the time

 **Frisk:** I'm going to practice twice as hard so maybe you can come to this recital, and if not then the next one definitely. I want you to be a part of this passion of mine but before that I have something I need to express to you through a project of mine, and I need that to happen first.

Sans stared at the screen in disbelief, trying to wrap his head around the words on the screen.

 **Frisk:** did you fall asleep on me?

 **You:** no just stunned into silence.

 **Frisk:** oh, well I thought such an amazing feat would be harder to accomplish.

 **You:** heh

Neither one of them said anything for a few minutes.

 **You:** can you say anything more about this project of yours?

 **Frisk:** not without giving it away.

 **You:** all right, well this talk meant a lot to me frisk. i know it must have been hard to lay all your thoughts out like that.

 **Frisk:** not really, Sans I trust you with my life.

Sans shuddered as he remembered his nightmare.

 **You:** heh, me too kid.

They spent hours watching videos and sending links to particularly funny ones back and forth, chatting in between about the content, eventually Frisk stopped sending links only talking about the videos Sans sent her.

 **You:** you not watching videos anymore?

 **Frisk:** I'm watching the ones you send me

 **You:** yeah but are you doing anything else?

 **Frisk:** Nah, too tired to function

Sans rolled his eyes.

 **You:** you should have told me you were tired frisk i would have let you go a long time ago

 **Frisk:** yeah but I'm having too much fun

He looked out his window, the sun was starting to rise.

 **You:** the sun is coming up frisk…

He waited a few minutes and no response came.

 **You:** you already fell asleep didn't you?

A few more minutes, still nothing

 **You:** heh, good night kid.


	5. Early Morning

He watched a few more videos before nodding off himself, he didn't have anything to do today so aside from Papyrus bugging him about how lazy he was he could sleep the day away if he wanted to.

However he was awoke a few hours later to his cellphone ringing from somewhere amongst his sheets. He dug it out and saw it was Toriel.

"uh, hey Tori, need something?" He said groggily.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sans did I wake you?" she replied apologetically.

"It's no problem Tori you know I'd sleep all day if I didn't have something to do, then what would Paps do?"

She laughed, "well okay, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"yeah, not a problem. What do you need?"

"well I have a lot of papers I need to grade for my class, and Frisk has a doctors appointment at noon." Sans looked at the clock, it was ten… "normally she could go alone but her new doctor doesn't understand sign language, so lately I go with her to help…"

"heh." Sans couldn't help laughing at how hard it would be to get Frisk up. "yeah I can take her, no problem. But she was up pretty late last night talking online with me after she had a bad dream, so she might need some convincing to get up."

"oh dear, she must have forgotten about her appointment. Thanks for letting me know." Sans heard the papers shuffling around in the background, it sounded like a lot.

"hey Tori, you sound really busy, would it help if I came and got Frisk up?" he suggested.

"oh that's nice Sans, but you don't have to do that."

"no really, I insist it's my fault she was up all night anyway."

"Well okay, it would be a great help."

"okay I can head over now if that's okay?"

"that would be fine Sans thank you."

* * *

When he knocked at the front door Toriel called out from another room "Come on in Sans, it's open." When he entered the house he stopped at the door to Toriel's office to say hello, she waved from her desk pleasantly, drowning in papers, how twelve-year-olds could possibly write so much baffled Sans.

He knocked a couple of times before entering Frisks room, the lights were off and there was a Frisk sized lump in the covers on the bed across the room, he was reminded of dinner last night, it seemed like it happened so long ago now.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, Frisk was snoring lightly. He gently shook her, "Hey kiddo, you got a doctors appointment you totally forgot about." She rolled over, pulling the blankets down to glare at Sans. "I know your tired, but Tori's busy so I'm going to take you."

Her hands snaked out from under the covers, middle fingers raised aggressively. Sans laughed. 'you did this to me.' She signed.

"yeah that's why I offered to wake you, poor Tori doesn't deserve the unbridled rage of a sleep deprived teenaged girl."

Frisk smiled dropping the angry façade, 'I have a doctors appointment?'

"Yeah Tori called me to ask me to take you because she's grading papers. Its at noon, and its ten thirty now so you got time."

She nodded, 'I'll go shower, you can use my computer while you wait.'

He stood and got out of her way as she climbed out of bed and put her slippers on, she was wearing a pink frilly night gown and had bunny shaped slippers. Sans snickered. 'what?' she signed.

"nothing kid, you just totally look twelve again, that's adorable."

She huffed, 'mom got this for me when I was younger and it was too big for me, but I've grown into it and its really comfortable.' She signed defensively.

"And the slippers?" Sans said gesturing towards her feet.

'okay yeah, their just cute.' She signed, defeated.

* * *

Sans watched more videos as Frisk got ready, mostly fail compilations, laughing hysterically. When he heard the shower in the next room turn off he decided he would get her breakfast ready, he went downstairs waving at Toriel again as he passed the office. He took out a bowl and a spoon and placed them at Frisk's spot at the table, poured her favorite cereal into the bowl along with some milk remembering she liked it to get soggy.

Five minutes later Frisk entered the kitchen, looking for Sans, only to find him sleeping at the table across from a bowl placed at her seat. She smiled and sat down, quietly eating her breakfast before putting the bowl in the sink.

She gently shook Sans awake, he slowly sat upright and turned to her, "Hey Frisk, I got your breakfast ready for you." He said dazedly.

She smiled, 'I know.' She signed, leaning down and giving him a hug, 'you ready to head out?'

* * *

He nodded, standing, as they exited the house Sans called out his farewell to Toriel, "Good bye, have fun you two." She called back, Frisk knocked twice quickly on the door frame on her way out, her way of saying bye to Toriel when she wasn't by the door.

They joked around as they made their way to the doctors office, it was only about four blocks away so it didn't take long for them to get there, it was a pretty wide, flat building, when they entered they were greeted with the sight of several monsters and humans both doctors and patients.

Frisk lead Sans to the receptionist, a monster woman who reminded him Undyne, but greener and with long wavy purple hair, she greeted Frisk by name, her voice was almost lyrical, "Hello again Frisk, you have an appointment with doctor Smith today I see, she'll be ready for you in a few minutes her nurse will come get you." Frisk nodded, it was obvious the receptionist knew she was mute and did her best to explain everything clearly so Frisk wouldn't have any questions.

She turned her attention to Sans, "you brought a new friend with you today." She waved at him from behind the counter, "you must be Sans, Papyrus talks non-stop about you when he brings Frisk in. I'm Mallon, the receptionist for some of the doctors, including Frisk's doctor."

Frisk smiled at Sans, 'Papyrus will talk about you to anyone who will listen.' She signed.

"heh. Yeah nice to meet you Mallon." Sans was unsure of how to respond since he seemed to have already been introduced quite thoroughly already.

She smiled, "you guys have a seat, you'll be called on in a few minutes."


	6. The Appointment

As they sat and waited Sans reflected back on how many times Papyrus had taken Frisk to an appointment, he had been so fascinated by the whole establishment as skeletons didn't really get sick. He wondered inwardly why he didn't take Frisk to any appointments, remembering that most of them occurred before one in the afternoon and thus most of the time he wasn't awake.

Frisk sat and played around on her phone amusedly, Sans scanned the waiting room, his gaze settled on a young monster boy staring from across the room, he had four big blue eyes and was covered in brown fur, but was otherwise humanoid, he wore a bright blue tank top and black shorts, his mother sat beside him, filling out some paperwork. He stood and crossed the room, Sans watched as he approached Frisk sheepishly, he tugged on her sleeve lightly, "excuse me miss?" she looked up from her phone and smiled gently at him and waved.

He looked at Sans confused, "Ah, she's mute kid, she can hear you but she can't talk." He explained.

"Oh." He said, curiosity flickered in his eyes, he turned back to Frisk, "I just wanted to tell you that you look very pretty."

Frisk's smile widened and her face went red, she signed to the child, and Sans translated, "She says, 'thank you, you look very spiffy yourself'" Frisk nodded, continuing " 'what's your name' "

The boys eyes lit up, "My name's Teif, what's yours?"

She signed again, Sans continued, " 'My name's Frisk, It's nice to meet you.' "

The boy nodded and squealed, running back to his mother who picked him up, hugged him, and waved pleasantly at the two of them from across the room.

"Frisk!" a nurse called out over the sound of the waiting room, Frisk and Sans stood, waving back at the boy excitedly repeating what just happened to his mom.

* * *

The nurse talked to Frisk as Sans translated, outlining some things for the doctor to go into detail about, something about her throat being a little sorer then usual, and her being worried about random frequent pains she got in her left knee.

The nurse left, leaving Sans and Frisk to chat while they waited for the doctor. "does your throat always hurt Frisk?"

She shook her head, 'I wouldn't say hurt, more like a constant annoying tickle.'

"aw man, I knew your vocal chords don't really work anymore but that has to suck."

She shrugged 'you get used to it, it becomes the new normal, I get worried when it starts to hurt.'

Sans was confused, "doesn't your throat only hurt if you try to talk or if you laugh too much?"

She shook her head, 'since I can't talk the - in my throat aren't used as much as they should be, it can cause -."

"uh I missed a couple words there but I get the gist of it." Sans said, filling in the blanks.

They spent the next few minutes joking around and playing with the various models around the room before the doctor came in; she was a relatively tall woman with curly blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked slightly younger then a lot of the staff around the office, yet held the same experienced stature as any other doctor.

"Hello Frisk, nice to see you again, how are you doing?" her voice was warm and held an accent Sans couldn't place.

Frisk gave her a thumbs up, "That's good, I see you're concerned about your throat and a pain in your knee today." Frisk nodded, "well, I'll have a look at your throat with a tongue depressor, and if I see something concerning we'll have a look with the laryngoscope." Frisk grimaced, she's obviously had to do that before, and didn't like it. Doctor Smith laughed, "and I'll write you up the paperwork you need to visit radiology for an x-ray."

Frisk lit up, turning to Sans and signing excitedly, he laughed and the doctor looked at him confused, "oh, Frisk said that I'll get to see _her_ skeleton when she gets the x-ray."

The doctor looked amused, "oh Frisk that's very _humerus_." She laughed.

Sans beamed, "Frisk, you didn't tell me your doctor was so _punny_."

Frisk shrugged, her doctor stood to open the cupboard, "medical puns come with the job." She said smiling, she retrieved a large popsicle stick from a jar, turning to Frisk, who immediately opened her mouth wide without being asked.

The doctor looked around at her throat for a few moments, "Hmm, there's some disconcerting redness, I'm sorry but we're going to have to have a better look." Frisk frowned and the doctor left to retrieve her equipment.

"so I assume she's going to stuff a camera down your throat?" Sans asked.

Frisk shook her head. 'more like a telescope.'

He visualised a telescope, "Doesn't that hurt?"

She shook her head again, 'it's just unpleasant.'

The doctor returned what looked like a small telescope with a long tail, Sans saw what Frisk meant, and a small spray bottle.

"I'll get you to lay on your back, it makes everything line up easier." Frisk complied, Doctor Smith uncapped the bottle and Frisk opened her mouth again, she sprayed the solution into the back of Frisk's throat and she grimaced. "yeah I know." Doctor Smith said apologetically, "they gotta start flavoring this stuff."

As the doctor snaked the long tube down Frisks throat Sans couldn't help but cringe, she hummed thoughtfully, "yeah there's definitely something there," she said, withdrawing the tube again, "it looks like infection is starting, so I'll prescribe you a light antibiotic to take twice a day for a week, it should clear up in no time."

Doctor Smith handed a form and a prescription to Frisk, telling her where to go for her x-ray and to come back if the sore throat persisted after the medication was done. Frisk led Sans to the Pharmacy on the lower level of the building, where a kindly pharmacist named Mike filled her prescription and instructed her to take her pills with food.

* * *

When they arrived at radiology they were greeted by a shorter monster woman with scales that reflected rainbows like an oil slick and long black hair, she introduced herself as Tiff, accompanied by a human woman who looked strikingly like her, minus the scales, named Jessica.

Jessica escorted Frisk to a back room, and when she returned she was wearing a wrap-around hospital gown. The pair then guided Sans behind the glass at the back corner of the room before they got busy helping Frisk position her leg for the x-ray angles. They snapped a few pictures and lined them all up on a light box. Frisk elbowed Sans, wiggling her eyebrows in mock pride, he laughed.

Jessica spoke first, "looks like a calcium deficiency to me Tiff, what do you think?"

"Yeah, the cartilage seems fine and there's no light fractures but the joint seems a little weak." Tiff replied, "that must be it."

Jessica turned to Frisk, "you just need some calcium supplements my dear, your joint pain will clear right up." Frisk nodded.

Frisk lead Sans back to the pharmacy, as she purchased her vitamins, a human child chanted excitedly to his mother, "Mommy a skeleton!" she absently hushed him, she was having a conversation with a pharmacist. He noticed Sans was watching him and looked embarrassed, Sans snapped his fingers and gave him a couple finger pistols, the boy smiled brightly. Frisk tapped Sans' shoulder, as they left Sans could hear the boy talking to his now unoccupied mother, "…so cool."


	7. Confiding

After they left the doctors office, Sans took Frisk to lunch before they went back to his house to play video games and hang out with Papyrus. Frisk wiped the floor with Sans at every game they played, when Papyrus asked to play he beat her every time, Sans was pretty sure she was letting him win but he also fought back the feeling that he just thought that to protect his pride.

As it got dark out Sans walked Frisk home, she only lived one street over but he thought he could never be too careful. As Frisk entered her home, Toriel caught him at the door to thank him and hand him a Tupperware container, there was a couple of slices of pumpkin pie inside, one for him and one for Papyrus, he thanked her and returned home.

* * *

"I hope you made sure Frisk had fun today brother." Papyrus said as Sans re-entered the house, he was watching some cooking show where a guy with spiked bleached hair enthused over meals at popular restaurants.

"Doesn't it look like she had fun?" he laughed, "Tori sent me back with pie for both of us."

Papyrus stood and took the container from Sans, "yes but I meant before that." He took it to the kitchen and returned with the slices on plates, "she did a lot for us, for everyone, we owe her a lot."

"I know bro," Sans felt happiness well up inside him as he took the plate remembering eight years ago, "that's why I kept her very entertained with my comedic prowess."

"are you sure she was laughing and not weeping?" Papyrus said, mock condescension in his voice.

"she looked pretty entertained to me."

They ate their pie in silence watching the TV for a while, Sans couldn't get over some of the words the guy on the show used to describe food. But he was interrupted by Papyrus' empty plate clattering to the ground, he looked at his brother and was shocked to find him passed out.

"Paps?" Sans shook him gently.

He jumped awake, "Wha- what is it brother?" he said groggily.

Sans remembered he wasn't awake before he left this morning, which was unusual for the early-bird,"Pap, did you not sleep well last night?"

Papyrus sighed, "No…" he admitted, "I had an awful nightmare and awoke with a sharp pain in my ribcage."

Sans thought back to his nightmare, and Frisk also had one, and now Papyrus too? "what was it about?"

"That's the thing, I couldn't remember, and yet I still couldn't sleep soundly all night."

"huh." Sans remembered his very vividly, he doubted there was a connection so he dropped it. "well if you have another one tonight you can come talk to me, you just might have to _rattle_ me up a bit."

"Sans!" Papyrus yelled, "you already used that pun today, you aren't even trying!" he looked at Sans, noticing he looked very tired, he sighed "it's late, we should go to bed."

* * *

Sans woke up somewhere near Snowdin, he recognized this place, he looked around and spotted Papyrus, "Hey bro!" he called out, but when Papyrus didn't so much as look his way he realized he was having another dream.

He heard snow crunching footsteps drawing nearer, he turned to look but he already knew who it was, he remembered this.

"HALT HUMAN!" Papyrus yelled, Sans realized how much he had lost his authoritarian tone since then, Frisk kept walking, "HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!" That was different then Sans remembered, he felt a chill crawl up his spine, Papyrus continued talking as Sans observed Frisk. She wasn't listening at all, just waiting for him to quit talking, her expression was flat, she almost looked as if she were soulless, Sans shuddered involuntarily.

"BUT WORRY NOT! I PAPYRUS…" Frisk put her hands in her pockets, "WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR! I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!" she moved toward him, head down, "I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING. ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?" She kept up her pace, hands still firmly in her pocket, head still down, "WOWIE! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!" He opened his arms wide, "I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!"

She came to a stop about a foot from him, he continued to stand awaiting a hug. However, when Frisk removed her hands from her pocket she didn't offer a hug, in one swift motion she plunged a knife she had been concealing firmly into Papyrus' chest, he fell to his knees, Sans cried out, but no one heard him.

"W-WELL." He choked out, tiny ten-year-old Frisk now stood eye to eye with him, expressionless, "THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED… BUT…ST…STILL!" he smiled at her, even through the pain, "I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO ALITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO!" he coughed weakly, "I…I PROMISE…" he collapsed, before evaporating into dust, Sans sobbed, he noticed the same internal struggle in Frisk as he had seen the night before, as she walked past him he noticed no change in expression but tears running down her cheeks.

He wanted to reach out to her, ask her why she was doing this, but he was powerless. He saw himself again, running over from the treeline, he had been hiding and witnessed everything. He fell to his knees beside Papyrus' bright red scarf in the snow, clutching it to his face and sobbing, "This can't be happening! Paps! Papyrus! Please come back!" he looked down at the dust in the snow, "Please…" his voice was weak.

* * *

Sans was woken suddenly by frantic shaking, "Oh, there you are! You were crying out in your sleep again Sans!"

His eyes met Papyrus', images from his dream kept flashing in his mind, he started to tremble, emotions he'd rather leave set aside bubbling up, tears began to well up. "Sans?" Papyrus was confused, it's been a long time since he had seen him this shaken.

"Oh Pap…" Sans sobbed out, trying desperately to sound normal, "I-it's nothing I'm… I'm fine." He knew he wasn't very convincing.

He tried to continue his weak façade, but he was stopped by a crushing pressure, Papyrus held him in a firm embrace, "Whatever happened you're safe now, you needn't worry when the Great Papyrus is by your side!" Sans tried to laugh but only sobs came out, he hated that he was no longer in control of his emotions.

They sat like that for a few minutes while Sans calmed down a bit, Papyrus spoke again, gentle seriousness in his tone, "You know I'm here for you right?" Sans nodded, "You can talk to me if there is anything troubling you… You had another nightmare again didn't you?" Sans nodded again, Papyrus paused, looking for the right words, "I'm not going to force you to do something you are not completely comfortable with, but I want to remind you that you will feel better if you talk to someone, anyone, about your dreams."

"I know Pap," Sans' voice was hoarse, "I just need a little time to calm down, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

Papyrus smiled, they sat there and talked about mundane tasks they had to complete throughout the week, and plans with Frisk and Toriel they had coming up.

After awhile something clicked with Sans, "hey Pap, what are you doing up right now anyway?"

Papyrus looked thoughtful, "I had another bad dream as well, however I still can't remember it." Thoughtful turned to puzzled, his hand moved to his his chest, "I woke up with the same pain…" Sans shuddered, Papyrus noticed, "What's wrong?"

Sans sighed, "I guess I'm good enough now…" he went into detail about the dream he had, how uneasy and helpless he felt as a bystander, watching his friend kill his brother, watching himself collapse in grief, sobs came again.

"I think I understand; you can stop if you need to." Papyrus said gently, Sans nodded, "Everything worked out fine Sans, everyone's free and Frisk is grown up now, so those dreams can't possibly happen." He reassured.

"I know," Sans said wiping his eyes, "But I can't shake the feeling that it has happened, some other time or something, and I can't understand why." Papyrus looked puzzled, "Never mind, I'm sure it will pass." He dropped it.

"well if you ever need to talk, let me know." Papyrus suggested, Sans nodded, "It's really late, if you're feeling better you should try to get some sleep."

"Yeah I'm good Pap, good night."

"good night Sans."


	8. The Fight

Instead of going to sleep, Sans got out his laptop again, waited for it to boot up and sure enough, he got a message notification.

 **Frisk:** another nightmare?

 **You:** heh, ya

 **Frisk:** same…

 **You:** you want to talk about it?

He was pretty certain she was going to say no, but offered anyway, figuring since he confided in Papyrus maybe she needed the same treatment. He waited but there was no response.

 **You:** you still there Frisk?

 **Frisk:** I can't

That was new… Sans pondered over the two words for a moment, they were cryptic, that wasn't normal between them. But he took too long to respond.

 **Frisk:** I'm sorry…

Sans started to type a reply but she went offline… he debated sending it anyway but decided it was pointless. Instead he wrote a simple message.

 **You:** Its okay kid, you don't have to.

* * *

He tried to occupy himself but he found himself zoning out, he couldn't focus on anything, he settled on a video and just watched the screen, not really paying any attention. He felt guilt welling up inside him, had he really managed to make Frisk trust him less? He hoped that she would come back on so they could talk it out, but he knew there was very little chance of that.

He threw on his hoodie and went downstairs to watch some TV instead, the same show from earlier in the night was on, it was a marathon, he figured that might keep his attention until he dozed off. He made a mental list of every ridiculous thing the host said, musing over why the shows producers thought they were good for ratings, realizing he was watching for that exact reason everything made sense.

* * *

Forty-five minutes into his reluctant marathoning, he heard and tentative knock on the patio door, he stood and entered the kitchen and saw Frisk, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, waving at him from the back porch, she looked hastily dressed, he waved back. He stepped out the patio door, Frisk's breath was visible in the chilly night air, she held her arms crossed over her chest.

"Didn't grab a jacket?" she shook her head, he removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

'how is your hoodie warm if you don't have a temperature?' She signed, before putting her arms through the sleeves and zipping it up over her nose. He led her to the top of the stairs to sit.

Sans shrugged, "Magic? I don't put much thought into it." He sat down beside her, "So what's _chillin'_ _your bones_ kid?"

She rolled her eyes but he could see the amusement in them, 'I was sad, so I came to see you, since you were awake.'

"you know you shouldn't go walking by yourself in the middle of the night, Tori would have a _bone_ to pick with me if anything happened to you."

She snorted this time, but didn't gesture, they sat silent for a few moments, looking out at the small yard, it was lined by tall trees, casting shadows in the moonlight from the clear sky.

Frisk leaned her head on his shoulder, he wondered if she was falling asleep, until he felt a drop slide down his arm. He pulled her into his lap, a slight challenge since she wasn't that much smaller then him, but he managed. she shook and cried, his shirt soaking up her tears he didn't say anything asides from the occasional "It's okay.", he just held her and waited for her to work the sorrow and anxiety out of her system.

When she finally stopped crying he stayed motionless awhile longer, until she shifted, 'thank you.'

Sans smiled, "its no problem kid, if you don't want to talk you don't have to."

She offered a forced smile, but let it drop, she knew she couldn't fool him, 'I want to. I just can't.'

Sans stared at her for a minute, trying to figure out what she meant, "uh…" she fidgeted, staring at her hands to avoid eye contact, Sans thought of what to say, "Frisk." She wouldn't look at him, "Frisk look at me." Her eyes slowly met his, she was starting to tear up again, "Try to help me understand please…" she broke eye contact again, "I don't like seeing you hurting like this. I want to help but you won't let me." He didn't bother trying to hide his hurt tone.

She shifted away from him slightly, but he continued, "Frisk, how are you going to feel any better if you won't let anyone help you." He let all his feelings pour into his words, "We're your friends Frisk, we're here for you."

She shook her head frantically, she was starting to get frustrated, she pulled away from him, shoving him back, and stood up; she was mad, tears ran down her face, she started to sign very fast, Sans couldn't keep up, only catching bits and pieces, 'Don't you think I know that…' '…I can't! I just can't!' '…nobody would understand…' '…you would think less of me…' '…I couldn't live with myself if…' he tried to fill in the blanks, but she was too worked up.

he grabbed her hands, "Frisk calm down I can't understand you!" he tried desperately to make everything better, she yanked her hands back, glaring at him, she signed _very_ slowly and _very_ deliberately, 'I thought I could trust you.'

Sans felt his non-existing heart clench, he messed up, "Frisk…I—" but she held up her hand shaking her head, he stepped toward her and reached for her, "Frisk, I'm sorry…" but she jumped back shaking her head more fervently, he pressed on, "Frisk, please!"

She swatted his hand away, hurt and rage in her eyes, before turning and bolting toward the back of the small yard, Sans chased her but she was faster, hopping the fence with ease and disappearing into the woods.

Sans called after her, "Frisk! Come back! You're going to get lost!" but he knew she couldn't hear him. He clambered over the fence and followed her.


	9. The Search

Sans wandered through the woods, searching for traces of his friend, he desperately wished he could go back and not upset her. He began to wonder if she was lost, or hurt, or worse… he tried not to dwell on the fact that it would be very hard to find an injured mute lost in the woods.

The moonlight either couldn't breech through the canopy of the forest or was now hidden behind the clouds, Sans couldn't tell but either way it was too dark for him to see anything. He grew increasingly anxious as more time passed with no signs of Frisk. He called out to her uselessly, _as if she could respond_ he thought cynically to himself.

As he wandered his eyes adjusted, he could swear he passed the same tree four times, but he couldn't be sure. Rain started to fall, answering his earlier question, and also bringing up a new concern, it wasn't very warm out and his hoodie wasn't waterproof, meaning the only protection Frisk had from the temperature wasn't going to do her any good, if he did find her she could end up very sick. He quickened his pace and called out again, more for himself then for Frisk.

He wandered in what he could only assume were circles for what seemed like hours, he mentally chastised himself for leaving his phone in his room. He realized he was getting nowhere relying on sight alone and decided to focus mainly on sounds, he heard running water, a river? He headed toward the sound hoping maybe Frisk would do the same thing if she were lost. He came to a halt as he reached the edge of a steep drop, peering over the edge.

There was a river a little piece away from the small cliff he stood upon, he looked around for a place to climb down, double-taking as his sight scanned over a bright blue lump in a bed of ferns next to the rushing water, "Frisk!" he cried out, climbing down as quickly as he could, taking no time to search for an easier route. when he reached the bottom he ran to her side, she was curled in a tight ball, she was covered in mud, and burrs were tangled in clumps in her long hair, she was sobbing and shaking, whether from the cold or from her cries Sans wasn't sure, probably both.

"Frisk?" he spoke her name but she didn't move, she was so wrapped up in her panicked fear that she couldn't hear him. he placed a hand on her shoulder, she jumped away from his touch, cracking him over the head with a large stick he hadn't noticed she had.

He stared stunned for a moment, watching as realization appeared on her face, she gasped and threw the stick away, fresh tears coming to her eyes, she crawled weakly toward him falling easily into his arms, crying hysterically, he didn't move, holding her close and petting her hair.

"I'm so sorry Frisk," Sans spoke sadly, remorse gripping him tightly, "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

She shook her head, sitting up awkwardly, 'I knew you'd come find me.' She shifted off of her left leg a little more, Sans noticed, but she continued, 'I'm being stupid, I'm trying to protect you by pushing you away, but you won't leave me…' her tears seemed to finally stop, 'you know me better then that, then anyone.'

She was smiling, despite the pouring rain, she stared at her hands as she placed them in her lap, Sans felt like it had been forever since he had seen her smile, "Frisk." She looked at him, "do you know why I can't ever leave you?" his words took her off guard, she shook her head, "because I don't want to." She looked confused, but he offered no explanation, only smiling at her and standing, he held out his hand, "let's go home." She reached for his hand, but suddenly withdrew, gaze falling to the side. "What is it Frisk?"

She shifted uncomfortably off her left leg again, 'I fell,' she signed indignantly, 'I ran right off the edge of that cliff…' she pulled up her left pant leg, revealing a swollen red ankle, 'I hurt myself.'

Sans knelt down gently touching her ankle, she cringed, "It's sprained." He said shaking his head, "you're not walking anywhere." He helped her on to her good foot, turning his back to her, "we gotta get back somehow, you're soaked to the _bone_ , hop on."

He helped her climb awkwardly onto his back, and they set off, they wandered up the river, Sans hoped towards home, after they walked a bit Sans spotted a slope he could use to get back up the cliff, as they reached the top sunlight started to break through the trees, it had stopped raining and it was dawn, Frisk shifted worriedly, Sans realized she would be in big trouble with Toriel as soon as she noticed Frisk was missing.

It didn't take long for them to find a path, as they walked it Frisk sneezed periodically, she definitely had a cold. Sans laughed and she hit him lightly upside the head, "Tori is going to kill you Frisk, " she sighed deeply, "Oh you won't be alone, she's going to have some choice words for me too…" he said, not looking forward to what was waiting for him outside of the forest.


	10. Welcome Party

About half an hour later Sans spotted a familiar fence just beyond the treeline to the left of the path, he headed for it, taking Frisk around to the front door. He opened it quietly, but it didn't matter.

"SANS! IF YOU DON'T HAVE FRISK WITH YOU UNHARMED TORIEL AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE YOUR HEAD!" he came from the kitchen, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of Sans carrying a very soaked, very battered looking Frisk, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER SANS, IF YOU HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS IM GOING TO TAKE YOUR LEGS AND NEVER GIVE THEM BACK!"

Sans chuckled over his brother's tirade, placing Frisk gingerly on the couch, "Bro, we can explain everything later, right now she needs your help, she hurt her ankle."

"WHAT?! SANS YOU ARE SO IRRISPONSIBLE, YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER THAT HUMANS ARE FRAGILE!" he said leaning down to check her injury, she rolled her eyes, he toned down the yelling, "It is sprained." He announced, "Sprains are no match for my magic!" he placed both hands over her ankle, he closed his eyes and concentrated, the area under his hands began to glow and Frisk cringed. Soon he relaxed and stood, "there, all better!" He puffed out his chest proudly, Frisk wiggled her ankle a little before jumping to her feet and throwing her arms around him, he hugged her back but chastised her, "don't think kind embraces will change anything, you're both still in trouble." He walked back to the kitchen, presumably to call Toriel.

Frisk sneezed again, her nose was red and she was starting to look very pale, "C'mon kid lets go get you some dry clothes." He led her to his room, rummaging through some messy drawers before presenting her with a clean white tank top and black pair of shorts he had forgotten existed. "I'll go start a wash, bring me your clothes when you get changed." He left for the laundry room.

He poured detergent into the machine and started the cycle, deciding to get some brownie points with Papyrus he dumped the contents of a full hamper into the machine. Frisk entered the room, his clothes hung loosely on her slim stature, she handed him a pile of damp clothes. He flushed as his eyes settled on a black lace bra and pair of panties, Frisk seemed to think nothing of it so he just dumped the pile in the wash, Frisk snickered, he turned to her embarrassed, "What?"

She shook her head, 'I just forgot you were male for a moment.' She signed.

"what is that supposed to mean?" he asked defensively, his ego taking a hit.

She realized how that sounded and quickly explained, 'just that you've never washed women's underwear before.' amusement flickered in her eyes.

His flush deepened, was she flirting with him? She laughed, _I'm imagining things_ he thought.

Frisk and Sans sat on the couch, he picked burrs out of her hair as gently as he could, brushing out what he could with a brush she had forgotten there years ago when she used to sleep over frequently. She sat cross legged in front of him, a box of tissues on her lap and a half full garbage bin on the floor beside her. She didn't complain as he tugged away at her long, damp hair. They joked around until they heard the door open a few feet away.

"Young lady!" Toriel bellowed, "You're going to be the death of me!" something about that phrase seemed to make Frisk saddened suddenly. "I have been worried _sick_! I woke up this morning and you were nowhere to be found! Not even so much as a note! I thought you were lost or dead or…." She trailed off, Frisk stood crossing the room, she gave her a hug. Toriel sighed and hugged her back, it was clear she wasn't as much mad as she was frightened.

'I'm sorry mom, what I did was stupid, I was upset and I thought maybe Sans could help, but then we had a fight and I ran off into the woods…' she signed, explaining hastily, 'and I got lost and I hurt my ankle….' She started to sign too fast for Sans to catch, but Toriel watched intently as she explained the events of the entire night.

When she finished Toriel looked shocked, glancing between the pair, a lot of questions seemed to come to her mind, but only one made it to her words, "You ran off into the woods?" Frisk shrugged, embarrassed, Toriel sighed, "it's okay child, I'm just glad you're okay. I know you're and adult now but never leave the house like that again, at least leave me a note… and please try to avoid the woods in the middle of the night." Astonishment still lingered in her voice, Frisk smiled and nodded.

She turned to Sans, she walked over and took a seat on the couch beside him, not looking at him, he stared at his feet ashamed, but he was snapped out of it when he was hit upside the head for the second time that day, he saw Frisk at the corner of his eye jump and cover her mouth, trying not to laugh, "Sans next time you call me immediately." Toriel said threateningly, "you know better." He nodded, not saying anything. He was startled again as she turned and squeezed him suddenly, "Thank you for bringing Frisk back to safety." He voice was thick with all the emotions she had to go through the last couple of hours.

"Aw, Tori you know I would never forgive myself if I lost Frisk."

"I know Sans."


	11. Down Time

After Toriel had a short conversation with Papyrus, explaining everything that happened, Sans had finished helping Frisk with her hair; Toriel walked into the room, "I have to go run some errands, Papyrus needed to do some shopping as well so he's going to come with me, Frisk do you want to stay here?" she asked.

Frisk turned to look at Sans, grinning widely, he laughed, "well you probably should stay here, your clothes are still washing." She nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, we'll be back in a while." She said opening the door, as Papyrus followed her out he said nothing but shot Sans a stern look… he knew the conversation wasn't over between them.

Frisk sneezed again, coughing a little this time. Sans patted her hair, handed her the remote for the TV and went upstairs, retrieving a plush blanket that was brand new from the closet in the hallway, he never understood why Papyrus bought these, the closet was filled with all kinds of different blankets, all unused since they both just washed the sheets on their beds then replaced them when they were done. Realizing it was doing Frisk a lot of good right now he didn't dwell on the thought.

* * *

As he descended the stairs he noticed Frisk had curled up on her side on the couch, giggling at the cartoon she had selected. He walked over and draped the blanket over her and she signed appreciatively. He left for the kitchen, opening a can of chicken noodle soup and pouring it into a bowl he threw it into the microwave for a couple of minutes.

As he waited he observed the show on the screen as he set up a TV tray. It was about some heroes who's weapons and names were decided by what gem was attached to their body, they looked after a kid who also had a gem but he couldn't use it or something, the concept baffled Sans but Frisk still stared at the TV in a trance, he wondered if she was sicker then she looked.

The microwave interrupted his thoughts with incessant beeping, he quickly retrieved the bowl, a spoon, some crackers, and a glass of milk, balancing them precariously as he made his way back to the living room. he placed it on the tray in front of Frisk, she sat up, face beaming, he took a seat beside her and she hugged him, 'thank you, you're so sweet.'

His face flushed, "no problem Frisk, it's my fault your sick anyway."

She stared him down aggressively and signed deliberately, 'it is not your fault, the decision to run was entirely my own.' He tried to protest but she held two fingers to his mouth, he dropped it.

* * *

They watched TV for a few moments while Frisk finished her soup and milk, observing the show Sans thought it wasn't half bad, it had a weird sense of humor that struck him as something children wouldn't really get, but amused him to no end.

Sans turned to Frisk and broke the silence, "so you like cartoons?"

She looked thoughtful, 'only really when I'm sick, and only a few.' She gestured at the screen, 'I like this one because of its catchy music and decent story.'

He nodded, watching the bright visuals, he was startled when she sneezed again. Realising they didn't have any medicine he pulled out his phone, dialing Toriel, "Hey Tori, I think Frisk has a cold, we don't have any medicine here."

"Oh my, okay I'll be sure to pick some up while we're out here…" he could here the sounds of a bustling supermarket in the background, "How is she doing?"

He looked at Frisk who was watching him as he talked, "She's all bundled up and she's had some soup… she's just kind of pale and sneezing a lot."

"Okay, thank you for looking after her." She said appreciatively.

"Hey, no skin off my teeth." He said winking at Frisk, who snickered.

Toriel laughed, "Okay then Sans, good-bye." She hung up.

* * *

The pair lounged around on the sofa watching a variety of cartoons. Occasionally joking around. As time passed Sans noticed Frisk growing increasingly tired, yawns becoming more and more frequent. Sans tapped her shoulder and she jumped. "you know if your tired you can go nap in my bed."

She shook her head fervently, 'I'm not tired.'

Sans shot her a doubtful look, but didn't push. As the events of the night prior started to take its toll on their energy the conversation between them started to dwindle, before long they sat in silence, Frisk's eyes glued to the screen.

Sans leaned back against the arm of the couch to stretch his legs a little. He took time to reflect back on their relationship, they had become inseparable best friends since the barrier fell; despite the fact he couldn't always read her sign language, he almost always knew what she was thinking, whether it was the way her brow twitched when she was frustrated and trying to hide it, or the way she absentmindedly played an invisible piano when she was bored, he seemed to know every little gesture of hers and what it meant.

He glanced at her and noticed she was braiding strands of her hair, still watching her show, that was something she only did when she felt comfortable and safe. She turned her head and locked eyes with Sans, 'is something wrong?'

"Nah… your doing that thing you do when you're comfortable."

She looked confused, 'what thing?'

"braiding your hair like you're at a sixth grade slumber party." He said, nudging her with his foot.

She looked at the braided strand she hadn't realized she had done, and smiled, 'well, you know I'd braid your hair instead if you had any.'

Sans laughed, there was a small pause, "Why _do_ you braid your hair, do you know?" he quizzed.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, 'I used to sit in the garden in the backyard and spend hours braiding different flowers into my hair.'

As she signed out her answer, he had a sudden flash-back to her most recent birthday…


	12. Memory Road

Everyone had arrived at her house and Toriel said that Frisk would be down in a minute that she was helping her get ready. Despite what Frisk had said, Toriel went all out for her birthday that year; she hired a small catering service and set up a long picnic table in the backyard, adorned with handmade flower center pieces and some fancy place settings. she requested everyone dress up a little as she wanted Frisks first day as an adult to be slightly sophisticated, he remembered her using the term semi-formal.

Sans, having no idea what that meant had to ask the ice elemental who was running the clothing store, who looked at him as if he had just snarled in some archaic language before handing him a white button up shirt and a pair of black dress pants. he had suggested a tie but Sans ignored him as he paid for the garments and left.

Sans tried to convince Papyrus that his battle body wasn't really considered semi-formal, but much to Toriel's chagrin, he just didn't get it. Undyne and Alphys showed up together. Undyne sported a simple black vested suit ensemble and Alphys had a pink dress and a black bolero she was very fond of, she tried to explain to the pair of brothers what the difference between a bolero and a sweater was, but Undyne convinced her that was a waste of breath. Mettaton wore what he always wore, claiming he was "always the height of fashion for any occasion.", even Asgore was invited, he wore a simple suit that Toriel seemed to recognize.

Everyone sat around, talking and laughing. Catching up on the events of their busy lives, the sounds of conversation filled the backyard until they were interrupted by a sudden exaggerated gasp from Mettaton, who stood and started to applaud. "Oh my goodness darling, you are _gorgeous!"_

Everyone turned their gaze to see a very flustered looking Frisk, exiting the house with Toriel close behind. She wore a knee length black dress that flared slightly at the skirt, a purple ribbon separated the skirt from the rest of the dress. She had a long flowing black sweater over top and black flats on her feet. But what caught everyone's attention the most was her long hair was pulled back into a thick fish-tail braid, and a variety of purple coloured flowers were laced through the locks.

Everyone was shocked, that was the most feminine Frisk had ever looked, and she sure didn't seem entirely comfortable with it, everyone stood to gather around her.

"Oh wow Frisk, I love that dress! It looks so good on you!" Alphys spoke up, "and your hair! Did you do it yourself?"

Frisk was obviously embarrassed at all the attention, she signed tentatively, 'no mom helped, I can't braid my hair like this.'

"Well you look rad!" Undyne chimed in.

Sans stood with the group but left Frisk to greet all her friends that she hasn't seen in a while. When they dispersed to have their own separate conversations, Frisk approached him, waving, 'I'm glad you could make it.'

"Of course I did, do you really think Paps would let me stay at home?" she laughed, looking over to Papyrus who Undyne had in a headlock, "And besides, I would've missed out on this."

She smiled, 'I bought this dress a while ago in case I needed it for an occasion, but never wore it…'

"Well, it looks good."

She smiled, 'you look pretty nice too.'

* * *

By the time they had dinner and everyone else left, the sun had gone down and the flowers in Frisk's hair had begun to wilt, she said her good-byes to everyone then sat down on the back porch as Papyrus helped Toriel pack up the decorations.

Sans took a seat beside her, "Today was fun."

She nodded, 'it was nice seeing everyone.' She carefully tried to pull the wilted flowers from her braid, losing some stems in the process.

Sans gently took the braid, releasing the strands from the tie that held them and carefully unravelling it, discarding bits of flowers as he went. As he worked he spoke, "You seem pretty beat Frisk, is something wrong?"

'no.' she signed, 'I'm just not used to all the attention.' She smiled at him.

"What?"

'nothing.' She signed, 'you just look good dressed up.'

He laughed, "when I went to buy this the guy running the store acted as if I were a rabid animal or something."

Frisk laughed, they joked and carried on like that for a little while, before falling into a comfortable silence, Sans' eyes fell on a bright blue flower growing by his feet, he looked at Frisk, who was vacantly watching the moon, she looked a million miles away and tired as all hell.

He picked the flower, "Hey Frisk." She snapped out of her daze and looked at him inquisitively, he leaned forward and tucked the flower behind her ear, "Happy Birthday."

Her face lit up, she tackled him of the small ledge of the porch onto the grass in an embrace, kissing him on the cheek.

"Sans!" their moment was interrupted by a shrill yell, "we have to go! Frisk needs to sleep!"

"Okay bro, be there in a minute!"

The pair looked at each other, Frisk had Sans pinned, they both laughed before getting to their feet.

"Good night Frisk."

'good night.'

* * *

He was snapped out of his reminiscence by a light snoring, Frisk had pushed all of her dishes towards the top of the TV tray and was now resting her head on it, sleeping.

"Hey Frisk…" Sans called to her, she slowly lifted her head, "you wanna go have a nap now?"

She shook her head, eyes half open, 'I don't want to go.' She crawled passively up the couch to his side settling in and laying her head on his chest. He sighed shaking his head, wrapping his arms gently around her to support her, it wasn't long before the pair dozed off in the light of the mid-afternoon sun.


	13. Stuck

Toriel entered the house carrying one bag, Papyrus followed carrying the fifteen he insisted he carry for her. "hey you two we—" she immediately silenced herself as he gaze scanned the couch.

"What is it?" Papyrus spoke up, she immediately hushed him pointing at the couch.

Sans and Frisk were snoring quietly, Sans held Frisk tightly to his chest, his soul glowing brightly.

They quietly went to the kitchen and began to put groceries away, Toriel set the cold medicine out on the table.

"Papyrus, Why is Sans' soul glowing like that?" she asked reaching to place a box of crackers in the cupboard.

He looked thoughtful, "I've only ever seen him do that when he's sleeping, I'm not sure why it happens."

"Does yours glow like that?"

"Sans mentioned it once I believe, we never really thought about it though."

She smiled, "you two sure are unique."

They continued to put groceries away, leaving the bags that had Toriels groceries on the counter. Papyrus heard his phone buzz from the table, it was a message from Frisk

**I'm awake… and very trapped… help plz…**

Papyrus entered the living room to see Frisk awkwardly texting with her free hand, she smiled and waved, phone in hand. The slight movement made Sans tighten his grip, she choked alittle.

"well this is new…" Papyrus approached the couch, "Sans wake up!"

"…five more minutes…" he mumbled, not even half awake.

"Sans you have effectively trapped Frisk, she has to get home!"

Sans eyes shot open, he looked Frisk leaning on her arm, smiling at him, firmly attached to him by his tight grip. She waved.

He jumped back, falling off the couch, "heh, sorry Frisk, I must have been more tired then I thought."

She nodded, sitting up and stretching, spine cracking in several places, he wondered how uncomfortable she was while she slept.

* * *

It was dark outside, Toriel and Papyrus had spent more time shopping then they had planned to.

Frisk gestured to the washer, Sans mentally kicked himself for forgetting to put the clothes in the dryer.

"Sorry Frisk I totally forgot." she smiled, "why don't you just wear those home and I'll dry your clothes and bring them to you tomorrow."

She nodded, 'thank you…' she paused as she seemed to remember something, 'but bras need to be hung to dry, they can't go in a dryer.'

He felt his face heat up, "that's no problem we have a clothes line in the laundry room."

She smiled and nodded, "Let's go Frisk, we better get you to bed."

Frisk and Toriel waved as they closed the door behind them.

Papyrus immediately turned on Sans, "What were you thinking chasing her off into the woods!" he yelled.

He expected Sans to defend himself, but he didn't, a solemn look came to his face. He sat down on the couch, fresh guilt gripping him. "I know Pap, Frisk could have gotten seriously hurt last night, or worse, and it would have been my fault. I tried to push her, I wanted so badly for her to open up, she's hiding things and she's made it clear she doesn't want to talk about it, but I wouldn't leave her alone. So she ran…" his voice was grave.

Papyrus was shocked, he hadn't understood how much the night had effected his brother, he assumed he was just as aloof as ever. But he blamed himself whole-heartedly. He felt bad, he took a seat next to Sans. "Did you and Frisk already discuss this?" Sans nodded, "then there's nothing for us to talk about."

Sans looked confused, "What?"

Papyrus sighed, "I was worried, I was worried that either you or her or both were hurt, I couldn't find you, Toriel called and said she couldn't find Frisk, and I panicked. I had no idea where you two even where or if you were even in the same place." He paused looking at Sans, "but you're both safe and its obvious that this is between the two of you."

Sans appreciated Papyrus dropping it so fast, he wasn't sure if he could handle having to go over the nights' events again. They sat around and watched TV for awhile before Sans decided he was too tired to focus. Entering his room, he fell onto the bed, it took mere moments for him to fall asleep.


	14. Confession

Sans found himself standing by a cave outside waterfall, he scanned his surroundings; fear gripping him when his sight came to Undyne on her knees, she was wearing different armor then he remembers, and Frisk was standing over her, clutching a dusty knife, expression blank. He was having another dream.

"If you get past me, you'll…" he heard Undyne speak, her voice weak, "you'll destroy them all won't you? Monsters… humans… everyone…" she looked up into Frisks eyes, "everyone's hopes, everyone's dreams… Vanquished in an instant."

She stood, knees weak, she still managed to stand triumphantly, "But I **won't** let you do that! Right now everyone in the world… I can feel their hearts beating as one." She drew her weapon, "And we all have **one** goal… to defeat **you**!" she pointed her spear at Frisk, the tip mere inches away from her face, Frisk didn't flinch. "Human. No, **whatever** you are, for the sake of this whole world… I Undyne, will strike you down!"

Sans stood by and watched as again his friends were locked in battle against one another, spears were flung here and there, catching Frisk a few times, who bled but still stood strong. She took some swings at Undyne, hitting her every time, it was getting noticeably harder for her to stay on her feet. The struggle between the fighting pair continued, until Frisk saw an opening.

She ran up and plunged her knife deep into Undyne's chest, she collapsed immediately, dropping her spear.

"Damn it… so even **that** power… it wasn't enough…?" she hung her head, laughing a sick humorless laugh, "If you…If you think I'm gonna give up hope, you're wrong. Cause' I've…" she coughed, splattering blood on the ground, "…got my friends behind me."

Sans went numb, he couldn't handle thinking every time he closed his eyes he would have to watch one of his friends die, he watched as Undyne collapsed and withered away. Frisk stood over her still, shaking, she turned around as if she felt she was being watched, tears were on her cheeks, scanning the area she found nothing, she turned around and entered the cave.

* * *

Sans jumped awake, Papyrus didn't wake him this time so he supposed he was quieter tonight. He booted up his laptop, this time when he got to his desktop there was no notification, and sure enough, when he brought up his messenger Frisk wasn't online. _At least one of us is getting some sleep._ He thought to himself, he brought up his web browser, deciding to watch some more videos, one of the channels he was subscribed to posted a new let's play.

An hour passed as he watched a variety of different videos, after the let's play he watched a few fail compilations, then some life hacks, he was making his way through a trick shots playlist when he heard a hard knock on his window. Confused he stood, as he approached the window he saw Frisk sitting on the branch of a huge tree that always tapped his window when it was windy, wearing the same clothes he gave her, she waved pleasantly.

He opened the window, helping her in, "What are you doing over here at this hour? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

She shrugged, 'I had a nightmare again.'

"heh," Sans laughed, "yeah, me too."

She shifted nervously, 'then I thought of something…' she hung her head.

"What did you think of?" Sans couldn't understand what would make her so embarrassed.

'I didn't have any nightmares when I was sleeping on the couch with you…' she signed slowly, her hands shaking. She wouldn't look at him.

He thought back to this afternoon, that was the most relaxing sleep he's had in a few days, he looked at her, her eyes were cast to the side, he took her hands, "do you want to stay with me tonight?"

A small smile made its way to her face, she looked tired, she nodded.

"did you leave a note this time? I don't need Toriel to come bash down my door…" he said, chuckling. She nodded again, smiling more.

"well then you're staying here." He picked her up ceremoniously, taking her by surprise, he set her on the bed, then crawled in beside her.

Her face had turned a brighter shade of red, she watched him as he stretched out on his side, facing her. When he looked at her she seemed at a loss for what to do, he smiled, lacing his arms around her and pulling her close to his chest, he noticed she relaxed immediately.

They laid like that for a long time, Sans listened to her breathing, he noticed he could hear her heart beat as well. She startled him when she stirred suddenly, as if remembering something, her hand moved to her pocket, before presenting him with a small piece of paper. He sat up examining it, "School of The Arts, Piano Performance, Admit One."

She sat up resting her tired head on his shoulder, he held the paper firmly, "you really want me to go?"

'I owe you a lot… more then you can even imagine, I can't picture you not being there with me.' She signed.

He turned and hugged her laying her back down, she turned toward him, face red, she was looking everywhere but his face. He knew something was up, "is something wrong?"

She continued to avoid eye contact, shaking her head. He sighed, "you know I can tell when your lying." She cringed, "What's eating you?"

She pulled away from him ever so slightly, fidgeting with her hands, she looked as if she were trying to think of the right way to say something. Her eyes met his for a mere moment, before focusing on her hands again. He waited patiently, eventually she began to sign, slowly and nervously, 'do you think this is normal for friends?'

He mulled over what she meant for a moment, he supposed she meant the whole sharing a bed thing… he was sure it was normal for children but they were both adults, he didn't really think anything of it but it obviously meant something to her, he just didn't know what.

He was taking too long to respond, she shifted away from him a little more, he looked at her and chuckled, "no I suppose it's not really, I never really thought of it." He saw something in her eyes, something about what he just said just upset her more.

He sat up, "hey, Frisk… if you're uncomfortable I can walk you home." As much as he wanted her to stay, he didn't want her here against her will.

She sat up quickly, signing fast, 'no it's not that!' she paused, 'it's just…' she dropped her hands on her lap, she didn't know what to say.

They sat silently in the dark for what seemed like forever, she would occasionally begin to fidget, whenever she did that, Sans assumed she was piecing bits of sentences together to find the right words. When in actuality she was desperately trying to get her hands to stop shaking so she could communicate. She shifted her position so she was facing him, he tried to scan her face for a hint of what she was thinking, but her expression was guarded.

She took his hands, he let her, she began to play with them nervously, hands still shaking, he let her, she brought them to her face, examining them intensely, he watched her, still not stopping her, she looked to him, face a deep shade of red, gauging his reaction as she moved his hand toward her lips and began to kiss his finger tips. She saw his cheekbones begin to glow blue, magic she assumed, she watched him carefully as she bent his fingers, kissing his knuckles.

She was desperately trying to convey her feelings to him, he looked confused as he tried to piece together her actions, she moved to his other hand, hands still shaking uncontrollably, she repeated her actions on that hand. Something sparked in his eyes when everything clicked into place.

He grabbed her hands, they were still trembling. He sighed, "You can't sign clearly when you're this nervous can you?"

She nodded, tears coming to her eyes. He cupped her face wiping them away with his thumbs.

"Allow me." He said, Frisk watched him confused, he thought back to the gestures she used frequently with Toriel when she was younger.

'I' he pointed to himself, she observed him carefully, 'love' he made gentle fists, and slowly and deliberately crossed them over his soul, her hands covered her mouth, 'you.' He gingerly reached his hand across the gap between them, gently tapping over where her soul rests. He watched her reaction as tears came to her eyes. She smiled widely, before launching herself at him tackling him down onto the bed.

Her lips connected with his teeth although she seemed unsure where to go from there, he snaked his magical tongue into her mouth, startling her, but she didn't break the kiss, their tongues wrapped around each other as they deepened the kiss, she sucked on his tongue, he laughed into their kiss. They stayed like this for a few moments, tangled in a kiss that communicated all their longing and desperation. It was Frisk that broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

"So?" Sans asked, leaning back, arms crossed behind his head,"how was that? Pretty romantic right?"

She giggled and punched him playfully in the arm, 'I didn't know you had a tongue…'

"Ah… it comes and goes." She looked confused but he didn't offer more of an answer.

She looked thoughtful, 'tastes like blue raspberry…'

He laughed, "is that so? Is it _berry_ tasty?"

She snickered, nodding 'I like blue raspberry.'

"then I'll keep it." He stated, she laughed.

They rolled over and held each other close, laying in the quiet darkness of his room, enjoying each others company. It wasn't long before Sans heard her snoring quietly. He smiled, he guessed they were an item now. He ran his fingers through her hair as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	15. Pleasant Stroll

Frisk awoke the next morning to a bright light, she had assumed it was the sun coming in the bedroom window, but when she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she noticed it was very cloudy outside. Confused she scanned the room, the lights were off and everything was dimly lit by the cloudy daylight. Everything, that is, aside from the figure still asleep beside her, whose soul was glowing a bright whitish-blue through his nightshirt as he slept peacefully.

Amazed she laid back down, facing him, she slowly raised her hand and placed it over the light, the glowing intensified, she tried to stifle a pleased giggle but failed, the light cut out abruptly, she became confused.

"Mornin' Frisk…" Sans startled her with a sleepy voice, "enjoying the light show?"

She smiled at him and nodded, 'why does your soul glow like that?'

He shrugged, "never figured it out, Paps told me one day that sometimes it does that when I sleep, his does too." He observed her, she was staring at her hand as she placed it back on his chest. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head, 'it got brighter when I touched it…'

"hmm." He looked thoughtful, "I wonder what that means…"

She was about to scold him for acting so aloof, but didn't get the chance.

"Sans!" Papyrus yelled from somewhere downstairs, "what is this thing hanging in the laundry room?"

Sans sighed, getting out of bed and heading for his door, Frisk followed suit. When they entered the laundry room Papyrus was holding a black lace garment, eyeing it curiously. Sans burst out laughing and Frisk snickered along with him. She stepped forward and took her bra from him, smiling politely.

"Oh good morning Frisk, it's awfully early for you to be over here… is that yours?"

She nodded, Sans explained for her, "Pap, that's her bra, I washed her clothes for her remember?"

Papyrus nodded, "So that's what that is? Funny, I thought they had more fabric…" he thought out loud.

Frisk's face flushed, she bunched it up in her hands defensively, but Papyrus didn't seem to notice, "so what are you doing out this early?"

She looked to Sans who nodded, 'I had a nightmare last night so I came to see Sans,' she signed very clearly so Papyrus could keep up, 'one thing led to another and I ended up sleeping with him.'

As she signed out the last of her explanation Papyrus stared at her bewildered, and Sans tried really hard not to laugh, her face turned a deeper shade of red as she realized what that was just interoperated as.

Sans put a hand on her shoulder, "not like that Pap, she just slept over." He explained plainly, she nodded fervently in agreement.

"Oh, okay…" he seemed relieved, "well I'll get to work on breakfast!"

* * *

After breakfast, Sans and Frisk lazed the day away, Papyrus scolded them for their sloth in the late afternoon as he was leaving to return a book to the library.

"you two should get up and do something, if you lounge around all day you wont sleep tonight!"

After he left Frisk turned to Sans, amusement sparked in her eye, 'he's right you know.'

She leaned in close, Sans let her, "what do you have in mind?"

She poked his forehead, pushing him back a bit. She stood quickly, stretching, 'how about a hike?'

Sans let out a sigh, was she teasing him? "you're going to have to wear more then that to hike…"

She said nothing and left the room, he waited, assuming she was getting her clothes, five minutes passed, she wasn't back yet, then ten, still no sign of her, and he heard no sound through the house. Twenty minutes later he resolved to go find her, he checked the laundry room first, all the clean clothes were folded on the table near the door and there was another load in washing. He smiled to himself, admiring how selfless she was being.

He walked upstairs, the bathroom door was open and there was no one there, the only place left to look was his room. Without thinking he entered his room without knocking out of habit, and came eye to eye with a very embarrassed, half-dressed Frisk. Donning only her underwear, she hastily held her shirt over herself, glaring at the skeleton in front of her, if she could have she would have shrieked.

Sans exited the room quickly, "Sorry! I didn't know where you were!"

He slumped against his door, _well that was embarrassing…_ he thought to himself. He sat there quietly hoping she wasn't mad at him… he left the room to fast to see anything anyway… Of course he still intruded while she was getting dressed, and that was harassment enough… he felt horrible.

A few moments later his head hit the ground hard as the door was pulled in away from behind him, he looked up to see Frisk standing over him, she crouched down... and kissed his forehead.

"uh…" Sans was baffled, "Frisk?" he sat up and she helped him to his feet.

'I don't blame you,' she signed, 'I should have known you would look for me when I took so long.' She glanced to her feet, 'I'm sorry…'

Sans chuckled, "no I'm sorry, I should have knocked…"

'but it's your room, I should have changed in the bathroom…'

"how about we just leave the should haves and go for our hike?" Sans said, dropping the whole issue seeing he was just making her feel worse.

She nodded, he threw on his hoodie and they walked out into the damp afternoon air.

* * *

"So where did you want to hike?" he asked, knowing there were three different trails about a block from his house.

She led him over to the side of the property, pointing back to the trees that lined the backyard.

"Are you sure? don't you remember what happened last time?" he felt unsure, thinking back two nights prior.

She nodded, 'its daylight now, and I'm sure the forest is very pretty now.'

He laughed, following her back, it was never hard for her to find beauty anywhere.

As they walked the foot-paths, they had small conversations, reminiscing back to when he got called to the school because kids were fighting with her and rather then defending herself, she kept trying to pet them, she refused to give the principal Toriels number. And when he went to pick her up from a high school party and found some kid trying to lead her up the stairs, the guy made a snide comment to Sans and Frisk scared the hell out of both Sans and her class-mate when she backhanded him so hard it looked like his eyeballs might fall out.

She grabbed her hand, remembering, 'it hurt my hand too, it was the first time I'd ever hit anyone so hard. I was really angry.'

"I can't even remember what he said…"

'me neither but he was an ass.' He saw an old anger flash in her eyes, he wondered if she had other issues with him after that night, 'he deserved it.'

Sans snickered, she's never said that about anyone, that kid messed up bad somewhere. He changed the topic, "so when is your recital again?"

'tonight…' she signed hesitantly, sadness seemed very present on her face.

"is something the matter?"

'over the last couple of days I haven't had much time to practice… I'm afraid I'm going to mess up.' She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"if you get nervous just pretend like you're practicing in your room," he suggested, "like no one else is around."

She stopped walking, 'I don't care what they think.'

He was confused, "why not?"

She sighed, 'because I'm not performing for them.'

That didn't help, "huh?"

She seemed like she was going to explain something, but she changed her mind, 'no. you're right, I'll just pretend like no ones there.'

He wanted to question her, but it was obvious she didn't want to dwell on it.

* * *

Frisk was right, the forest was very pretty when he wasn't trying to find an injured mute in it at night. She spiritedly bounced about, occasionally climbing trees or walking along fallen trunks. Everything was overgrown and there was moss covering everything that was stationary. It seemed so…untouched.

Frisk slipped off of a moss covered stump she was balancing on and Sans caught her quickly, they laughed, she kissed him on the cheek before playfully bounding away. As the sun started to descend they made their way back, it started to rain and Frisk held her arms out palms up, face toward the sky, enjoying the feeling of the fresh rain on her skin. Sans admired how at peace she looked.

Twenty minutes later they rushed in the front door, soaked from head to toe and looking highly amused.

"when I said get up and do something I didn't mean make a mess!" Papyrus called out from the other side of the room.

"Aw, but Paps aren't you proud of us for resisting the temptation of the couch?" Sans said sarcastically.

Papyrus threw up his hands in defeat, Frisk snickered. "Oh, Toriel called, she needs Frisk home soon so she can get ready for her recital tonight."

She nodded realization coming to her eyes, 'I better go.' She signed to Sans.

"Okay… see you at the recital then!" he said, giving her a hug.

She kissed him on the cheek before exiting the house, Sans watched her sprint out to the road and down the street energetically.

Papyrus eyed him suspiciously, "your going to her recital now?"

Sans nodded, "yeah she changed her mind about me going."

Papyrus sighed, "I couldn't help but notice she was very…touchy-feely… with you today."

Sans cringed, he was hoping not to have to go over this with anyone yet. "well…" he scratched his chin nervously, "we did a lot of talking last night… she was upset, and long story short I guess were an item now…"

Papyrus looked shocked, "you two are dating? Have you even taken her out on a date yet?"

Sans sighed, "it just happened last night Pap, I'm going to as soon as I get the chance."

"what about tonight after her performance?" Papyrus suggested.

Sans thought about it, "you know what? That's not a bad idea."


	16. The Recital

That evening Sans and Papyrus met Toriel at Frisk's music school, Alphys, Undyne and Mettaton, had tried to make it but ended up not being able to last minute.

"Frisk is disappointed," Toriel explained, "but they'll make it to the next one, she understands."

Sans thought it was impossible for Frisk to not be understanding.

He examined the small make-shift concert hall. There was a stage to the front of the room and folding chairs were lined in rows with numbers on them that corresponded to the number on your ticket. The stage was lined with large red curtains and there was a grand piano sitting centre stage, he could hear the students bustling back-stage getting ready for their performances, he heard Frisks name called out a few times, she must have a few friends here.

As they took their seats in the front row the lights dimmed down. All of the students seemed to be around Frisk's age, they seemed pretty evenly divided between male and female, monster and human. They all wore dramatic costumes, some brighter and some darker. Sans remembered Toriel saying that Frisk was excited about getting to borrow the theatre departments costumes.

He noticed a pattern in the males playing heavier and deeper pieces, and the females playing bouncier and melodic tunes.

They sat and enjoyed the performances, all of them were very good, Sans doesn't believe one of them made a single mistake. The teacher introduced every one of them and the piece they were playing, before they entered the stage, bowed and took a seat at the piano. And after their song was done they bowed again, waited for applause and left stage as the teacher re-entered to introduce the next performance.

As the second-last performer left the stage, the teacher came out for her final time, looking very pleased with everyone's effort. "And now it is time for our finale," she announced, "A performance by Frisk, with an original piece she composed herself!"

Applause erupted as Frisk walked out onto the stage, she bowed, Sans observed her outfit, she wore a white blouse that was adorned with a red tie, a black suit-vest with long coat-tails over it, and a long layered black and red skirt, her hair had roses braided through it. Everything she wore looked very dramatic, and stunning.

She took a seat at the piano, straitening her back and taking in a deep breath as she set her hands on the keys. Sans felt anticipation well up in his chest.

Her fingers glided along the keys, Sans felt his soul swell as the music amplified theatrically. She left the last note to ring out for two counts before it silenced, she hovered her fingers over the keys as she waited four more counts, dramatic suspense, she was quite the performer. Sans suddenly felt weird as images flashed in his head, he recognized them from his first nightmare.

Her fingers connected with the keys again as she played out a simple one handed tune. The images became more intense as Sans felt familiarity towards the music, though he knew he's never heard it before.

Her second hand reached the piano as she played out the base lines under the same tune. The images became clearer. He saw himself trying to reason with her, trying to find her in the husk standing before him.

The music strengthened, raising in pitch, the pictures followed suit, he saw them beginning to replay, the same situation with slight differences, sometimes she looked empty, others she had a sick grin on her face, but the worst was when she was crying, as if her hand was forced.

He watched her hands dance along the keys as the altered memories of his dreams played in his head, her music seemed to mellow out for a while and so did the flashes, he noticed she had her eyes closed, she wasn't even reading the sheet music.

He tried to ignore them and just experience her performance, he watched her pour emotion into the notes as her hands skated all over the piano, he heard scales ascending and descending, all the while a haunting sense of awareness crept up his spine.

The simple tune he remembered the clearest worked its way back into the notes, he saw images of himself killing her, dozens of times over, sometimes she would come back, but sometimes she wouldn't. he must have been visibly shaken by these because Papyrus' hand was on his shoulder.

"are you okay?"

Sans nodded, the music swelled again before starting into a slow, sad melody. Different images crawled into his mind, ones he clearly remembered from his dream. His shoulders falling before speaking, reaching out to her again, _"somewhere in there I can feel it, there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. The memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing."_

Sometimes she would drop the knife and weep, others she would fall to her knees, too exhausted to stand, and every time she stopped fighting he would kill her. But sometimes she kept fighting, only to die anyway.

The melody intensified, he saw tears running down her face, her music filled with raw emotion, he tried to ignore the countless times he was watching her dying as the notes climbed to a climax. But as she hit the last note in that section he felt a pain sharp pain in his chest as he watched her swing at him, miss, then turn and lodge the knife firmly in his soul.

The familiar tune played sadly and slowly as he was finding it hard to breathe. And as the last note of her performance faded out he began to lose consciousness. The last thing he remembers is seeing her frantic, tear-stained face trying to get him to respond.

* * *

In his sub-conscious he saw the same images playing over again, he tried to escape them, to look away, but he couldn't. he began to notice patterns in them, as they seemed to fall into an order. He began to only see the beginning of the battle again after he had killed her, he said something different to her each time, commenting on how many times she has died only to try again.

She took almost every chance he gave to end the fight peacefully, he lied, killing her instead, telling her not to come back, to reset. When she continued to fight, he shrugged, normally she died a few moments later.

He watched the same battle play out over and over again, and every time she died he felt sick. Until the pain in his chest returned as she delivered the killing blow again.

He fell to his knees, "so," he was bleeding, "this is it huh? Just don't say I didn't warn you." He stood weakly and limped over behind a pillar, "Welp, I'm going to Grillby's… Papyrus, you want anything?"

* * *

He shot up in bed, glancing frantically around his room, hand over his soul. When did he get back here? The last think he remembered was music, Frisk's recital! What had happened… He heard breathing, his eyes moved to a figure beside him. Frisk had pulled a chair up to his bedside and was slumped over sleeping on her crossed arms on the edge of his bed.

He reached over and patted her on the head, she stirred looking up at him through her exhausted haze, he could tell she had been crying, here eyes were red and puffy, when her eyes met his she bolted upright, 'You're awake!' she signed excitedly.

"yeah…" Sans racked his brain trying to remember the events prior to his slumber more clearly, "what happened?"

She looked sad, 'you came to my recital, and when I finished my performance you passed out, nobody could wake you, everyone's really worried…'

"oh yeah, I remember now… you play really beautifully." He said, taking her hand.

She smiled but still looked worried, 'what happened… are you really okay?'

He shrugged, 'I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me."

Suddenly anger flashed to her face, she withdrew from his grip. 'don't give me that!' she started to sign really furiously, taking Sans by surprise 'its not normal to just pass out like that! it's not normal to not wake up! You can't keep acting like this!' frustrated tears came to her eyes, 'Whenever someone's worried about you, you just shrug it off like its no big deal! It is a big deal! So stop acting like it's not!'

He stared at her bewildered, but the scolding expression from her face didn't change, he leaned his head back against his head board and sighed, "you're right Frisk…" her expression softened a bit, "you always are." He laughed humorlessly, lifting his head to meet her eyes again, "it has something to do with these dreams I've been having." She looked surprised. He continued, "in these dreams I'm always a third party, and I can always just watch. They always take place back in the underground, and back when you were ten." He noticed her cringe, "and then I watch you, but not really you, travel through and kill everyone you cross."

He looked to her, she was crying, she signed shakily, 'their just like mine…' he was shocked to learn this but she didn't look at him, 'except I'm not a bystander, and they aren't dreams… they're memories.' She finally looked at him, he looked puzzled.

She stood and walked over to his desk, taking a worn notebook from under a pile that had been untouched for years, and handing it to him. He observed the cover, he remembered these were his notes on timelines.

She sat and crossed her arms over her chest, tears still spilling down her face, instead of signing she spoke, a hoarse whisper, "I've done some terrible things Sans." Her words caused her pain, but it seemed as though she felt they had to be spoken, or else they weren't true.

He paused for a moment as he flipped through his research, notes on how timelines worked, how every decision effected timelines in different ways and that there were more timelines where the other decision was made instead, he remembered researching these, but he didn't remember going through the timelines he dreamt of.

He looked at her, she still avoided eye contact. "So what your telling me is that these dreams aren't dreams but memories of timelines where you killed everyone…" she nodded, he thought back to her empty expressions and internalized struggles after every battle. Realizing something, "that wasn't really you." He stated, knowing it was fact, "that was someone…no…some _thing_ , else."

She looked surprized, 'how could you possibly know that?'

He reflected on her presence in his dreams, "you looked like a shell, but whenever someone died, it looked as though you were fighting yourself…"

She looked reluctant to explain, 'it's very complicated… and very bizarre…'

"I've got time." He stated firmly.

Her eyes scanned his face for a moment, trying to figure out what was going through his head, she couldn't read him, it was something she always found difficult, but she could normally manage. But now his face was carefully guarded, she was unable to read his expression because he didn't want her to.

She sighed, 'you remember what powers Determination gives me right? The power to **save** and **reset**?' he nodded, she continued. 'well, we've made it to the surface before, in a different timeline, we lived happily, but only for about six months…' she looked at him but he was staring only at her hands as she communicated, watching carefully, 'I was so immature then, I became bored of day to day life, I thought maybe I could live that adventure again one more time before leaving everyone be.' She took a deep breath. 'so I **reset**.'

There was a long pause, she folded her hands on her lap hanging her head in shame. Sans thought back to the first six months they spent here and how he always felt an intense, unsettling form of Deja-vu every day. He reached over to her and took her hand, he needed to make her feel better. "we're all here now, safe and sound, so whatever happened couldn't have been that bad, right?"

But he noticed something change in her posture, that small statement caused anger to bubble up inside her. 'You don't understand.' Her hands were beginning to shake again, she took a deep breath to calm herself, 'this time when I fell, I wasn't the only one there… when I sat up I found there was another girl, about my age, she called herself Chara.' Sans felt a pain in his head has Frisk spelled out the name, but he didn't know why. She continued, 'of course I naïvely thought she would be a new friend. she helped me to my feet, and explained that she had fallen long ago and she felt lost. She used to live happily here but she fell ill and died, and she just wanted to see her family again.' He saw something flash in her eyes again…betrayal?

'she said she couldn't talk to them without a body, and that she knew it was a lot to ask a stranger, but she wondered if she could share my body so she could communicate with her loved ones.' As her hands began to shake again she took a moment to settle herself, 'I felt saddened by her story, I knew I needed to help her so I agreed…' she looked him in the eyes, her face was grave, 'that was the biggest mistake I have ever made.'

She stopped, giving Sans a moment to go over it all in his head. "So after you reset a dead girl possessed you?" she nodded, "did she even have any family in the underground?"

She nodded again, 'she had once called them family I suppose, but she manipulated them and got their son killed, all because of a foolish hatred of humanity.'

Sans remembered the entire reason the underground had begun collecting human souls, "Wait… you don't mean…"

She nodded, 'Toriel and Asgore.' She spelled out their names, but Sans already knew, 'she was the first.' She sighed, 'of course I didn't realize that at the time, but I figured it out pretty quickly.' She began to look saddened again, 'you see, she had no intentions of sharing control, she completely took me over, essentially placing me in a dark corner.'

She took another deep breath, this time she seemed to struggle to not cry, Sans sat patiently and observed as she continued to sign, 'all I could do was watch as she wandered about and killed everything in her path, if anyone tried to run she'd catch them, if anyone tried to hide, she'd find them…'

'she continued like that, unaware of just how much Toriel had seen, when she reached the end of the ruins Toriel tried to stop her from leaving, just like she had me, but this time Chara killed her, and she stated that rather then to keep her safe from the underground, she was trying to keep her there to save the underground from her.' A chill went up her spine, she shuddered. Sans continued to watch, stunned.

'I watched her eliminate everyone, even you, after an incredibly long battle, all the while I was trying to fight to regain control… when it was all over, she used all the power she gained to destroy the world… Everything was gone.'

She stopped again, waiting for him to absorb the information she threw at him, it bounced around in his mind as he tried to make sense of it all, after awhile he spoke, "everything?" she nodded sullenly, he struggled to understand "but how, it's all here now."

She nodded again, 'Chara gave me an offer… she would use her power to bring everyone and everything back…'

Sans felt ill, knowing there was a catch "but?"

She sighed, her shoulders fell, 'it cost me my soul.'

Sans looked astonished, he took a long time to process what she had just told him, she had given up her soul, just for another chance for everyone to be happy? He could hardly believe it, but he knew that would be a thing she would do… eventually he spoke again, "does that mean?" he wasn't sure how to finish his sentence.

She shook her head, 'at first I thought it would be better for everyone, but after going through the underground again and freeing everyone, I realized I still wasn't in control, it was still her, after everyone was free she still killed everyone.' She shuddered again, 'this happened several more times, she seemed to like waiting until everyone seemed happy and safe before picking them off…'

Sans tried desperately to wrap his head around this information. "so then how are we here?"

She smiled meekly, 'I had to fight her, it was a long battle, and it took a lot out of me, but I got my soul back…' Sans tried to picture ten-year-old Frisk fighting… he couldn't. 'I felt sorry for her you know.'

That statement confused him the most, "how could you possibly feel sorry for someone like that?"

She smiled again, 'she was so twisted and shaped by malice that she never even had a chance, my soul completely rejected her, and once she was powerless she became nothing more then a pathetic memory… an existence like that is a sad one.'

"where is she now?" Sans shuddered to think someone like that was still roaming around.

She shrugged, 'I don't know, she vanished when my soul left her, she cried… I reset one last time, taking careful consideration to erasing everyone's memories, especially yours.'

He felt confusion once again, "why me?"

She laughed a little, 'I found out you remembered more about previous timelines then anyone else. I wanted to make sure no one had to remember the pain I had put them through…' her eyes met his, 'but those dreams must mean I didn't do a good enough job… I'm sorry.'

He observed Frisk, her hands fell to her lap, she still held sorrow in her expression, all she could see was the pain that was caused by one simple mistake, and she blamed herself for it. He sat up and hung his feet of his bed to face her, he took her hands, "Frisk… look at me." He said sternly, she complied, "None of that was your fault. You made one entirely innocent mistake and you were taken advantage of. No one is going to blame you for what happened, no one even remembers what happened."

'you do, and that mistake was nothing but pointless and selfish, I took so much happiness from everyone…'

"that mistake, was the result of an innocent child wanting to feel adventure again… am I wrong?" she shook her head, tears running down her cheeks, "then it wasn't selfish, it was natural."

She sat there, crying, he could tell she didn't believe him. He took a different approach, "Frisk, even _if_ what you did was bad, and I'm not saying you should keep blaming yourself for it, you gave up literally everything in your power to make everything right. It doesn't matter what happened before that… it doesn't matter what happened before what is going on right now. Because everyone is happy now, and everyone is safe, and it is all because of you."

He pulled her onto the bed and held her close, her body shook with sobs, "nothing else matters but right now."

* * *

They laid like that until Frisk calmed down. He just kept running his fingers through her hair, she seemed better but something was still bugging her. 'you still remember…'

He laughed, "they're just dreams, I'm sure they'll go away, at least I know why I have them now."

she seemed at a loss for what to do, she needed him to know how much he just helped her overcome so much, he deserved a lot more, but she offered what she could at the time. she startled Sans when she spoke again, "Thank you Sans…" she coughed lightly at the pain in her throat, but continued, "I love you."

Sans felt his soul swell hearing her speak those words, he knew it caused her pain, and she didn't deserve pain after what she had just told him she has accomplished, "I love you too Frisk, but you don't have to speak for me."

She smiled up at him and signed a small sentence he knew well, 'I do though.'

He laughed, "you're too stubborn for your own good."

She reached up and kissed his cheekbone, and before long they had both fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to point out the piece I imagine Frisk playing is the Megalovania piano arrangement by Theishter on youtube, I was listening to it as I wrote that part of the chapter.


	17. Epilogue: The Date

Frisk was blow-drying her hair when a knock came to the door, she didn't hear it but Toriel answered it promptly, "hello Sans, Frisk is almost ready, have a seat." She gestured to the sofa.

He took a seat, Toriel returned to her chair, book sitting on the arm rest, she smiled pleasantly, "So where are you two going tonight?"

Sans chuckled, "Grillby's, where else?"

She laughed, "You two haven't bee there in a while, but you sure love it there."

He shrugged, "best food around."

He heard a door open and shut somewhere upstairs, and sure enough soon after Frisk appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing a grey t-shirt, jeans and a loose beanie.

Sans snickered as she approached him, she shot him a look, "Trying to fit in with the cool kids?"

She stuck out her tongue at him, 'I happen to like this hat.' She shrugged on a short leather jacket, must have been a recent purchase, Sans didn't recognize it.

He patted her on the head, "It looks nice." She smiled at him.

They waved their good-byes as they left, making their way down the street in the cool night air.

* * *

It wasn't a long walk to Grillby's bar and grill, as they entered the building they were greeted by the sight of a packed dining room, everyone was talking and laughing, monsters and humans alike. Staff bustled around, wait-staff taking orders and kitchen staff calling out completed orders between preparing food. And right beside two empty seats at the bar Grillby was pouring and mixing drinks, the place had really upsized since heading to the surface.

They took their seats, Grillby finished his drink orders and scooted over to them, "Ah, if it isn't Sans, I haven't seen you in awhile!" he turned his attention to Frisk, "And little Frisk! Although I guess you're not so little anymore, haven't been for awhile." She smiled and waved pleasantly, "What can I get you two?"

They exchanged a look, Sans spoke, "Two orders of fries." He laughed.

Grillby called a waitress over, his daughter if Sans remembered correctly, "I need two orders of fries for the bar."

She smiled, "Coming right up!" she hurried off to the kitchen. Despite having grown up since the barrier was removed she still held a bubbly, almost childish demeanor.

As they waited for their food they caught up with Grillby, "So you two are a pair now? I was wondering when that was going to happen…"

"wait…" Sans looked at him, confused, "how did you find out?"

Grillby rose an eyebrow, "social media…"

Sans looked at Frisk, who shrugged, 'I was excited, I shared the news.'

He sighed, laughing. Grillby turned his attention to Frisk, "So, I saw you had a recital, how did that go?"

He noticed the pair exchange a strained look, "stuff… happened…" Sans said, looking rather distraught.

Grillby was confused, but let it lie. "anything else new?"

Sans laughed, "not unless you count Frisk and I getting into a fight in the middle of the night and her running off into the woods…and off a cliff." He shot her a smug sideways look.

She looked unfazed, 'yeah, you sure do have a way of driving off women.' She signed grinning.

Her flawless retort took him off guard, the trio broke into laughter.

"you should keep her around," Grillby stated, "she'll keep you in check."

Frisk kissed Sans' cheek, someone down the bar called out to Grillby.

"I better get back to work, you two enjoy yourselves." He made his way to the customer.

About a minute later their food arrived, the green elemental giggling at the sight of the pair, "enjoy, lovebirds!" she pranced away to take more orders.

Frisk laughed, looping her arm around his and leaning her head on his shoulder quickly, taking a fry and biting it decisively, she sat up, 'still the best food.' She signed.

Sans sat back and nodded, deciding to just watched her movements, she was obviously more relaxed then the days' prior, her shoulders weren't as tense as he remembered just yesterday and there was a near permanent smile on her face. He observed the way her hair gently cascaded down her back as she watched the TV by the bar, seemingly trying to make sense of the sport that was playing.

When she finished her fries she turned to look at him, catching him watching her contentedly. She had a questioning look on her face.

He reached over and gently took a strand of her hair in his hand, running his fingers down the soft length of it, "It's nothing Frisk… you're just so beautiful."

Her face darkened three shades of red near instantly, smile spreading across her face, her eyes scanned to the side, noticing his untouched food. 'you didn't eat…' she signed.

He shrugged, placing a few bills on the bar, "ready to go?"

She looked torn but nodded, as they were leaving Grillby's daughter waved at them, Sans still could not for the life of him remember her name. but he crossed the room and handed her a twenty. "good job tonight." He commented, grinning

Her face lit up and he felt the temperature around her rise, "Thank you!" she ran over to the bar and excitedly dropped it in a tip jar Sans hadn't noticed was there. Grillby chuckled and waved at them as they exited the bar.

* * *

The dark streets were neigh abandoned as they walked back toward home. There was a comfortable silence between them, Frisks breath coming out in wisps, as Sans observed her he noted that she looked nothing other then genuinely happy.

He reminisced on the last week, remembering all the strained moments he could honestly say it was all worth it for this moment, in fact he could almost swear every moment since he met Frisk was worth it to be right here at this moment, he felt content.

He was drawn away from his thoughts when he felt warm fingers weave through his, he looked over to the young woman walking with him, she was smiling brightly, he smiled back.

They approached the walkway to her house and she stopped him, the lights were off save for the porch light, Toriel must have gone to bed early for work tomorrow.

Frisk turned to him, 'I had fun.'

"I'm glad." He responded.

She raised onto her toes slightly to be more even with his height, touching her lips sheepishly to his mouth.

He took the opportunity, grabbing the back of her head and deepening the kiss, she giggled in her throat. His tongue found her lips and she parted them willingly, meeting him halfway she wound her tongue around his, snaking her arms around his shoulders she pulled him closer abruptly, it surprised him and he loved it. A few moments later she broke the kiss, giggling.

She leaned back a little in his arms 'still blue raspberry.' She signed.

He laughed and nodded, keeping her in the embrace.

She looked toward the house, almost sadly, 'I better get to sleep…'

He nodded, backing away from her.

She paused a moment before turning toward the house but he caught her wrist, turning her to face him, his expression got suddenly serious. "are you mad at me?"

She looked confused, 'no… why?'

A sly grin made it to his face, he quickly pinched her butt, she jumped, "how 'bout now?"

She laughed, shoving him playfully, 'goodnight Sans.'

"goodnight sweetie." He lilted.

The introduction of the pet name got him a smile, but she said nothing. He watched her as she walked up the path before entering her house.

Sans headed home, they were definitely going to have to go out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that The Recital is complete! but the story isn't over, I'm still going to keep supplementing the established story here with one shots here and there, as the ideas come to me. Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
